<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>butterflies in fantasy by Half_Past_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182889">butterflies in fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5'>Half_Past_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当你遇到命定之人，你会看见他身后有蝴蝶在飞。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>南以颜喻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>butterflies in fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：</p>
<p>＊pwp，无剧情可言</p>
<p>＊半现实向</p>
<p>＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>南南是胖了。尽管戴着口罩，但光听语气周震南就可以推测对面人肯定在不怀好意地笑。</p>
<p>懒得反驳，反正发胖也是自己告诉张颜齐的，周震南三下五除二蹬掉鞋子褪去衣物，扑进松软的被子里。他自觉迷迷糊糊，十秒就可入睡。</p>
<p>比睡意先抵达的是手上液体的微凉触感。张颜齐，你做什么。他甚至没有睁开眼睛，任由张颜齐握住他的手搓来搓去。</p>
<p>免洗洗手液，消毒杀菌。周震南感觉到凉意又传递至另一只手，心想张颜齐真是怪讲究的，明明他刚刚洗手已经洗了两次，连手腕都有清洁到。</p>
<p>倒也令人安心。</p>
<p>怎么啦……要往我腰上涂免洗喔。周震南缩了缩，试图往后躲开那同样带有凉意的手。哪怕周震南现在因为困倦而脑袋迟滞，都能觉察得出张颜齐的抚弄带有深重的性意味，一寸一寸，似要将他的灵肉摸个通透。</p>
<p>张颜齐内心慨叹周震南生得恰到好处，肉感胴体温软细腻，香甜奶糕谁会不想尝一口。南南好摸。说着还拿鼻尖摩挲了下侧腰。</p>
<p>周震南被弄得痒了，噗嗤笑出声来，遂睁开眼睛盯着张颜齐。不是说我胖了嘛。他将一只脚蹬在张颜齐肩上，伸手捏捏自己腿根的软肉。胖了也爱吗？</p>
<p>爱啊，肉肉的好抱。张颜齐翻身上床将周震南整个禁锢于双臂之间，视野中的幼白小脸下巴尖尖，锁骨明晰之余胸骨亦隐约可见。视线下移，却是丰股肥臀。好有灵性的肉，张颜齐笑意微不可察，都悉数长到了最为美妙的地方。</p>
<p>如果要说的话，可能非常羞耻——以至于交往后许久张颜齐才敢坦白这件事：很长时间里周震南都是他的dream girl。最开始张颜齐还在为自己开脱，100个男人同吃同住没收手机，日常生活过于寡淡，脑中冒出绮念也不算太奇怪，毕竟周震南的确长了圆润饱满的屁股。</p>
<p>在淋浴间悄悄自慰时，他的dream girl就会从幻想乡溜出来，将箍出玲珑曲线的运动裤卡在膝窝，弯下身子朝他露出两瓣臀，还有一条细细肉缝。周震南生得又小又白，张颜齐脑内的肉肉屁股也又小又白，若是顶弄太过用力了，都要冲撞出几片红痕。</p>
<p>张颜齐！张颜齐！dream girl原型过于熟悉的声线吓得他丢盔弃甲，一股白浊顺势射在了格挡门板上。不心虚是不可能的，他叹一口气，将淋浴喷头开到最大清理残局。</p>
<p>可恶，明明不该这样，但张颜齐确实控制不住幻想自己与那个长着周震南脸的女孩——或者说是长着逼的周震南交媾。彼时他仍然只将此称为交媾，一种未含爱意的泄欲行为，直至某天梦见周震南本人与自己颠鸾倒凤，张颜齐方觉大事不妙。</p>
<p>周震南饶有兴致，他歪起头打量身上人，小腹随着呼吸微微起伏。那你什么时候发现自己爱我的。</p>
<p>那天你穿黑色连帽羽绒服，口罩拉到下巴那里，挥手跟我打招呼。停顿片刻张颜齐才敢与周震南对视，他们靠得极近，张颜齐几乎可以细数周震南鸦羽般的睫毛。我看到你身后有蝴蝶在飞，明明是冬天，可我觉得身体好烫。</p>
<p>其实我也看到过喔。周震南笑意盈盈，撑起身子咬了一下张颜齐鼻尖。你身后的蝴蝶。</p>
<p>将身上人摁倒在床，周震南轻巧跨坐，会阴处蹭着张颜齐已然硬挺的阴茎，折磨人都折磨得光明正大。还记得我们第一次做吗？</p>
<p>张颜齐乖乖点头，倒一副不紧不慢模样，由着小情人自得其乐。</p>
<p>也是，想不记得应该很难。周震南估计自己是张颜齐这辈子遇到最寡廉鲜耻的对象了，毕竟没有几个人会跑到他跟前直接问“如果我想和你做爱，你会有什么问题吗？”。</p>
<p>至今张颜齐都不太愿意调出那段记忆，设身处地想想，当你正在淋浴间自慰而你的性幻想对象突然开门进来，你确实有可能吓到从此阳痿。当然周震南后面说的话他的确万万没想到，以至于一度感慨南哥在某些方面胆子着实大得不可思议。</p>
<p>其实我没有自信你会答应——以往你只跟女孩子做吧？但我是这么想的，就这么说了。周震南大敞着双腿给自己扩张，细嫩手指沾染得黏黏糊糊，穴口翕动吐出些许润滑。</p>
<p>此刻张颜齐很想做点什么，可惜他的手被周震南拿衣服捆起来了。周震南美其名曰情趣，看得到吃不到，张颜齐好气又好笑，也不知趣在何处。</p>
<p>所以后来知道你会想着我自慰……很高兴。周震南俯身吮吸张颜齐唇珠，肉穴几乎将阴茎一进到底，尽管发出了微弱的吃痛气音，依然乖巧摆臀律动着。</p>
<p>哪怕粗俗下流也会高兴吗？张颜齐突然猛力挺腰，腔道湿热，又咬得紧，让他难以大开大合动作。</p>
<p>会吧……快，快操我……周震南指腹有意无意触碰着交合处，内心同样感到被填满了。</p>
<p>南南屁股小小的翘翘的，裹在紧身运动裤里，弯腰就能看到内裤痕迹。悄悄挣开束缚，张颜齐低声喟叹，大手捏住周震南的臀瓣软肉，将人整个往下摁住狠狠顶撞。那时候洗澡回忆起来就会硬到发痛，想要操坏你。</p>
<p>周震南舔舐张颜齐心口盛开的玫瑰，舌尖细细描摹花瓣轮廓，听了这番话也不觉害臊，甚至摇摇屁股以示应允。那就操坏吧。</p>
<p>他们在性爱上似乎天生契合，哪怕张颜齐之前从未与同性有过任何媾和，对上周震南也能无师自通。</p>
<p>至于周震南，张颜齐以为性是周震南的重要组成部分，瓶颈期抽完一包烟还写不出歌都要缠着他磨磨蹭蹭，不等阴茎完全硬挺就急不可耐想塞进穴里。你是我的缪斯喔，半开玩笑半认真的语调，说话呼出香气，薄荷、烟草、费洛蒙。</p>
<p>这样的周震南，大约情史与他在地下相识的损友相比也不遑多让。张颜齐亦曾出于好奇旁敲侧击，谁知周震南眨眨眼睛无比真诚，你是我的初夜呀，又顿了下说，我第一次见你就想和你做爱了。</p>
<p>张颜齐局促面红，他19岁的小情人，每分眼波流转都在说我好爱好爱你喔，自己呢，错把小处女当小妓女，十足十大坏蛋。</p>
<p>也算不得错。周震南借张颜齐的手来自慰，薄茧指腹摩挲粉嫩铃口，脸上却全然天真无邪。我是你的小妓女，不好吗？</p>
<p>周震南评论他们的性爱像不休争斗，渴求将对方悉数拆解再与自己拼合，或者再碎些，需要一同倒膜重塑成型。张颜齐嗤嗤地笑，虎牙碾磨周震南软软脸颊肉，小宝是在抱怨我不够温柔？</p>
<p>周震南摇头。开始他并不太适应张颜齐这种称呼方式，总要带一个小字，小宝、小乖、小朋友，过分珍视的感觉，好似他是现世拇指姑娘，张颜齐放在衬衫口袋里都要担心走得急了颠簸会让他头晕晕。</p>
<p>而性事方面态度却南辕北辙，张颜齐撞进穴里好凶好凶，又重又狠仿佛要将他开膛破肚。有次甚至真切害怕了，张颜齐将他薄薄的腹部都顶出些许阴茎轮廓来。哭喊着说不要却被当成欲拒还迎，头脑发白之际被操弄得失禁，淡色液体喷在张颜齐腹肌上。</p>
<p>他羞耻得不管不顾大哭起来，哭到打嗝话不成句。对不起我……呜呜呜……张颜齐搂着他，哄小婴孩一样哄，亲他哭得红红的鼻尖，说相爱的人不用说对不起。</p>
<p>不温柔也没关系的。周震南凝望张颜齐的视线近乎痴迷。再深些，再快些吧。</p>
<p>爱欲共生，但爱难以言说，团体场合有时靠近竟也算作逾矩。欲望变得失控外溢，仅仅双手相碰都会让他忆起张颜齐手指在他穴内捣弄的触感，于是一场录制下来连内裤都要濡湿了。</p>
<p>张颜齐猛烈深重地操他，说是蹂躏也不过分，翻来覆去奸淫，将他的身体打开到不可思议的程度。他咬他红艳的下嘴唇，饱满多汁樱桃肉，赞颂他是他吃过最甜蜜的小水果。张颜齐总是知道他需要什么，然后全身心奉献出来。</p>
<p>张颜齐看起来好认真喔，周震南想。双手掐着他的腰往深处捣，鬓角都被洇湿，汗水随着摇晃坠落在他鼻尖上。好痒好痒，他皱皱鼻子，恍惚间又看见那些蝴蝶在他身上撒落淬金鳞粉。</p>
<p>原来是真的。他喃喃自语。</p>
<p>什么是真的？张颜齐细细碎碎地琢吻他的眉心。</p>
<p>没有啦……周震南笑着勾勾张颜齐手指，要射在里面喔。</p>
<p>当你遇到命定之人，你会看见他身后有蝴蝶在飞。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>